Family Chat
by MrsWemmaMorrison
Summary: Will is away in Washington again and is missed by his wife and daughter. Just a short little one shot of a nightly routine they have!


_**A little one shot about Will being in Washington again and his family is in Lima! Enjoy and please R&R!**_

* * *

Will was back in Washington for the Blue Ribbon Panel for the third time. He was called back every two years. The second time he had been in Washington Emma and their daughter Lily went with him. Emma was still getting used to being a mother and Will didn't want to be away from them for too long.

Now, Lily was three and Emma was more comfortable with the tasks of being a mother. Will hated leaving his wife and daughter for a long period of time and this was his last time traveling to Washington to be on the panel.

* * *

"Mommy, your computer is making noises!" Three year old, Lily Schuester yelled running into the kitchen.

Emma laughed, "It is? Do you think it's Daddy?" Lily's face lit up and nodded. Emma walked into the living room and opened the laptop. Sure enough, it was  
Will. She clicked on the green button that began the video call and set the laptop on the coffee table.

Her husband's smiling face showed up on the screen. "Hey Sweetheart!"

Emma smiled and waved. "Hi Honey! How's your day been?"

"It's been fine. Very busy," Will replied, "I think if it keeps this busy I may be able to come home a little earlier."

"Really? That's great!" Emma said, "Lils, do you want to talk to Daddy?"

"Yes please!" Lily said running into the room. Will chuckled when he heard his daughter's voice. He missed hearing it every day. "Hi Daddy!" Lily waved as Emma picked her up and set her on her lap.

"Hi princess!" Will smiled.

"I miss you," She said. Emma silently went 'awww' and Will smiled.

"I miss you too," He said, "How was preschool?"

"Daddy! We made flowers wif paper and ladybugs wif my big finger!" Lily held up her thumb to demonstrate. Both Emma and Will chuckled at the three year old lisp when she said 'with'.

Emma smiled and brushed the firey red hair out of her daughter's face, "What did Uncle Finn teach you during glee club today?"

"Finn taught me how to ink!" Lily exclaimed.

"That's awesome sweetie!" Will said, "Can you show me?" Lily very slowly winked to show her father, "Good job, Lil," Will said. "How's the glee club doing, Em?"

"They won sectionals last weekend but Finn's finding it hard to get the kids to focus on Regionals now."

"Hopefully I'll be home by then," Will said glumly.

"I'm sure you will be," Emma assured him.

"When will Daddy be here?" Lily asked Emma.

"Soon, princess." Will said. "But you're in charge of making sure Uncle Finn and the glee club do their job. And what's their job?" He asked his daughter.

"Win!" She giggled.

Emma shook her head, "Arent we supposed to teach our daughter that winning isn't everything?"

Will shrugged, "I think we can make an exception for the New Directions." Lily yawned. "Uh oh, is it time for bed, Miss Lily?"

Emma looked at the time. It was a little after eight o'clock, "I believe it is."

"No," Lily said shaking her head.

"What if Daddy sings to you?" Emma asked looking at Will.

"Please Daddy?" Lily begged.

Will chuckled, "Of course, sunshine." He took a deep breath and softly sang, "_You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. You make me happy, When the skies are grey. You'll never know dear, How much I love you. So please don't take, My sunshine, Away_"

"Thank you Daddy." Lily smiled.

"Goodnight princess," Will said and he blew her a kiss.

"Goodnight," Emma put Lily down and the three year old began to make her way to her parents' room which is where she had chosen to sleep lately.

"I'll be back in ten minutes," Emma said quietly before standing up to put Lily to bed.

Fifteen minutes later, Emma came back in her pajamas and with a glass of iced tea. "So how've been, Em?" Will asked her as she was sitting down.

"Missing you. How much longer until you're home for good?" She asked him.

"Six more weeks maybe a little less." Will answered. Emma stuck out her lip, "Don't be like that, sweetheart. I'll be home for the holidays which gives us a whole week and a half to be together with Lily."

"I just want you home, Will. Everybody misses you." Emma said softly.

"Let's try not thinking of that. How was sectionals?" Will asked.

"They were great. Finn decided to focus more on the singing than the dancing this year." Emma told him, "I'm helping him with the diva week again. It's a great group if kids this year but every year it's a great group."

Will smiled, "I can't wait to take the team to nationals again this year."

Emma nodded, "I think that's a very good possibility."

"I hate to go but I should. There's an early meeting tomorrow and I don't want to be late." Will reluctantly said.

"Alright," Emma said sadly, "I miss you and love you tons."

"I love you too. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I promise." Will said.

"Goodnight," Emma said blowing him a kiss before she ended the call.

In Washington, Will shut off his laptop and got into his bed staring at the picture he had of his wife and daughter and fell asleep.

In Lima, Emma went to bed and laid down. Soon after, the petite child curled up next to her and Emma fell asleep holding her child.


End file.
